1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information presenting method, a server, and an information presenting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A passenger who boards public transportation such as a railroad and a bus (hereinafter, also referred to as a passenger carrier) wishes to know a current location of the public transportation while the passenger is on the public transportation, and make sure that the passenger alights from the public transportation at a point where the passenger plans to get off.
Conventionally, a technique of providing detailed public transportation guide information in accordance with a travel plan of a passenger has been disclosed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-85784, for example).